Un futuro diferente
by Lucy Oraki
Summary: Darien y Serena finalmente terminan... ¿será la opotunidad que Seiya tanto esperó?


Nota numero 1 de Lucy: Esta historia es algo alterna a la original debido a que aquí Seiya, Darien y Serena se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, tambien cabe menciona que aquí Seiya lucho contra las malignas, pero como Seiya Kou, como un humano nada mas.

-¿Serena?-Se oyó una voz al teléfono

-¿Mina? ¡Que bueno que llamas, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte!

-Te tengo una sorpresa, espero que te guste

-¿Cual?

-No, no pienso decirte nada por teléfono, nos vemos en 15 minutos en los juegos Crown

-Está bien-Serena cuelga el teléfono, se mira al espejo y sonríe, toma su bolso y sale

20 minutos después...

-¡Por fín! No creí que llegarías Serena!

-Lo siento Mina, se me hizo tarde y...¿Quien es tu acompañante? Se parece a...

-No creí que tan pronto te hubieras olvidado de mí, bombón

-¿Bombón? El único que me decía así era...¿¡Seiya!? ¡Qué alegría verte!

-Lo mismo digo ¿Y las demás chicas?

-Ellas salieron a un campamento y...

-Supongo que tú y Mina salieron mal en una materia y por eso no las dejaron ir

-Bueno, más o menos, pero Seiya, tú puedes ayudar a Serena

-¿Yo? ¿Pero...Darien no está contigo Serena?

Serena sonrió tristemente

-Él se fue hacia los Estados Unidos, y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que lo mejor era separarnos y...

-Lo siento bombón, no fue mi intención, yo...lo siento

-No te preocupes, ya se me pasará, vámonos-Dice esto mientras se dirige a la puerta

Mina se acerca a Seiya y le dice al oído

-Eso lleva diciendo desde hace 2 años, pero aun no lo olvida y Darien no sabe nada de esto

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Así es, intenta sacar fuerzas, pero no puede, lo que ella necesita es distraerse y olvidarlo

-Yo me encargaré de eso

-Está bién, la dejo en tus manos Seiya

-Espérame bombón ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?

-A dónde tú quieras Seiya

-Pues bien, iremos al parque de diversiones

Dos horas después

-Gracias por haberme acompañado Seiya, me divertí mucho contigo

-Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites

-Gracias

De repente, Serena se suelta a llorar

-¿Bombón? ¿Qué te sucede?

-Es que...yo...no lo puedo olvidar...

-Por favor Serena, ya no llores, estoy aquí para consolarte

-Pero...he hecho lo posible para olvidarlo y...¡no puedo!

-Lo que debes hacer el distraerte-Mientras la abraza-No quiero verte llorar por su culpa. Haré todo lo que esté de mi parte Bombón, te lo prometo, pero si tú quieres olvidarlo, tienes que poner de tu parte

-Gracias Seiya

-Ya llegamos a tu casa Serena

-Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana bombón

Seiya se despide con un tierno beso en la frente de ella, Serena simplemente cierra sus ojos y sonríe, entra a su casa, al subir a su habitación y haberse puesto su pijama, se tira en la cama y se pone a llorar hasta que el sueño la vence, al día siguiente...

-¡Mamá! ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-Pero hija, te hablé en tres ocasiones y no me hiciste caso

-¡Voy a llegar tarde de nuevo, hasta luego!

Serena sale corriendo de su casa

-Ya me siento mejor, lo mejor es no prestar atención y dejar de pensar en Darien

De repente otra persona se acerca a Serena

-¡Hola bombón!

-¿¡Seiya!? Tu nunca llegas tarde, ¿Que te pasó?

-Digamos que estuve ocupado

-Ah, ¿Se puede saber con qué?

Seiya no pronunciópalabra alguna...

Al llegar al salón, castigaron a ambos, tenían que permanecer en el pasillo, obviamente, no se escaparon de las burlas de sus compañeros de clase al entrar juntos

-¡Son novios!

-¿Ya viste? Vienen juntos

-¿Vivirán en la misma casa?

-No lo creo, pero parece que...

-Silencio, por favor, señorita Tsukino, joven Kou, se quedan afuera castigados-Dijo el profesor seriamente

-¡Esto me pasa por quedarme dormida!

-¿Te desvelaste anoche? ¿Que hiciste?

-Estuve...

-No me digas que lo volviste a recordar Serena...no...es justo para tí ¿Entiendes?-Dijo Seiya algo molesto

-Pero...

-¡No hay pero que valga, Serena, él es tu pasado, el pasado en el pasado se queda, por favor, dame una oportunidad de entrar en tu corazón!-Para entonces, Seiya ya había alzado la voz demasiado y tenía a Serena tomada por los hombros, todos los alumnos habían salido de su salon debido al escándalo, mirándola fijamente le dijo:

-Yo sólo quiero que tú seas feliz, y recordándolo no lo serás-Diciendo esto la besó en la mejilla

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-Dijo el profesor-¿Porqué tanto escándalo?

-Nada, profesor es que...

-No creo conveniente joven Kou que ande gritando en los pasillos

-Lo sentimos profesor Asai

-Ahora, todos a sus asientos, y ustedes dos quédense ahí otra media hora más, por hacer escándalo.

-Si profesor-Contestaron los dos

-Seiya, gracias por los animos...

-No fue nada, ¿Para qué están los amigos? Olvídalo, saliendo de clases te invito a comer helado

-Pero...

-No hay pero que valga bombón

-Está bien, acepto

-Así me gusta, debes de sonreir siempre

Las clases pasaron volando, la hora de salida se acercaba y tal y como Seiya lo prometió, ambos salieron a comer helado

Durante los meses consecutivos, Seiya y Serena salían con las chicas o solos

-¡Seiya! Qué alegría verte ¿Nos vamos juntos a la escuela?

-Me parece perfecto, bombón, por cierto ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Sentirme? Me siento muy bien, no me siento mal, pero ¿Porqué la pregunta?

-Yo me refería a Darien

-¿Darien? ¡Ah!, Darien...iba a decirte precisamente algo Seiya, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado realmente tu amistad me ayudó muchísimo a salir del agujero en el que me estaba hundiendo.

-Me alegra saber que mi amistad te ha servido de mucho

-Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que no vale la pena llorar por alguien que ya no me quiere, el mundo es muy grande y entre millones de personas encontraré a la indicada y...

Ring! El timbre de la escuela suena

-Rápido bombón o nos castigarán de nuevo. Seiya toma la mano de Serena y ambos corren en direción al salón de clases, llegan justo cuando la profesora está entrando

-Me alegra saber que pudieron llegar a tiempo jóvenes, otros minutos más y se hubieran quedado castigados

Un murmullo generalizado se escuchó por el salón

-¿Ya viste?

-¡Están tomados de la mano!

-¿Son novios?

-Era de esperarse

-¡Hay, que tiernos se ven!

Seiya y Serena se miraron sin comprender lo que sucedía, de repente ambos miran hacia abajo y observan que sus manos están unidas, ambos se sonrojan y no dicen anda

-Joven Kou, espero que su novia y usted lleguen un poco más puntuales, pasen a sus lugares y guarden silencio.

Serena y Seiya fueron a sus asientos algo sonrojados, pero Seiya no soltó la mano de Serena hasta que ella se sentó. Una vez en clases, Serena se puso a meditar

-"No es nada raro que Seiya no haya soltado mi mano en cuanto nos hicieron burla, pero tampoco yo la aparté, es una sensación muy extraña, cuando estoy con él..."

Pasó el tiempo demasiado lento y Serena no ponía casi nada de atención a las clases, de nuevo, el timbre sonó, era hora del almuerzo, Lita, Mina, Rei, Amy, Seiya y ella decidieron desayunar en el lugar de siempre

-¡Hey chicas! ¿Cómo les fue el día de hoy?-Dijo Lita

-Mal-Dijo Serena, a Seiya y a mí casi nos castigan por llegar tarde a clases

-¿De nuevo?-Dijo Rei-Me extraña que Seiya casi haya llegado tarde, pero...

-Oye Rei, no te permito que me hables así y...

-Pero Serena, yo estoy hablando de Seiya, no de tí y...¿¡No me digas que Seiya te gusta!?

-¡Hola a todas! ¿Cómo les ha ido? ¿Bombón? ¿Porqué esa cara?

-Por nada, Rei me está regañando de nuevo y...

-No te preocupes bombón, si es porque hoy casi llegamos tarde, nos ponemos de acuerdo y paso por tí-Dijo esto mientras se sentaba al lado de Serena

-"Qué aroma tan dulce tiene Seiya, esta sensación..." -Pensó Serena mientras cerraba los ojos

-¿Serena? ¡Serena, responde!-Dijo Seiya

-¿Qué?

-¿En qué piensas Serena?

-¡No, en nada! "No se qué me pasó...yo..."

-Bien Serena, se acercan los examenes y tenemos que salir muy bien, así que nos tenemos que poner a estudiar-Dijo Amy-Además, debemos encontrar la paz y tranquilidad para poder estudiar a fondo y sacar buenas notas, este mes tengo que aumentar mi promedio, ya que el pasado fue de 98, espero que este mes me vaya mejor

-Pero Amy, tú siempre preocupándote por los estudios-Dijo Lita

-Lita, tú también tienes que salir bien, ese 65 de matemáticas no es un buen resultado

-Pero Amy, sólo se es joven una vez en la vida-Dijo Mina-¿Tú que dices Serena?

-Yo... eh...pero... ¿donde estudiaremos?

-Yo pronpongo mi casa, es amplia y está en un lugar tranquilo-Dijo Seiya

-Iremos a estudiar a casa de Seiya, pero ¿Dónde vives Seiya?

-En una privada a 15 minutos de aquí, es un bello lugar y está en una colina, no hay mucho tráfico, así que podremos estudiar tranquilamente, ¿Cuando empezamos?

-¿Te parece el día de hoy? Dentro de una semana son los exámenes, debemos de estudiar mucho-Dijo Amy

-¿Les parece bien saliendo de la escuela?

-Si, nos vemos en tu casa Seiya ¿Nos podrías dar la dirección?

-Yo las llevaré

-Gracias Seiya

Tres horas más tarde, Serena conocía la casa de Seiya, era un lugar muy bello sobre una colina, una hermosa casa de campo que se erguía a lo alto, todo el fín de semana Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, Serena y Seiya estuvieron estudiando, hasta que por fín llegaron los exámenes, y como siempre, Amy obtuvo el primer lugar, Rei obtuvo un 90, Seiya obtuvo un 92, Lita obtuvo un 78, Mina obtuvo un 75 y Serena, bueno...ella obtuvo un 50, el premio a estos exámenes era un viaje, pero...

-Lo siento señorita Tsukino, usted tiene que ponerse al tanto con sus estudios, estos resultados no son muy satisfactorios. Tendrá que estudiar durante las vacaciones de verano

Serena ya se había resignado, no tenía con quien estudiar, así que era mejor empezar de una buena vez, pero el destino le tenía preparada otra cosa...Al salir de los juegos Crown...

-Serena y yo vamos a estudiar todo lo que podamos antes de salir de viaje, nos vemos chicas-Dijo Seiya

-¡Seiya, cuidado...Seiyaaa!-Fue todo lo que Serena pudo decir, se oyó el rechinar de unas llantas. Serena corrió hacia donde Seiya se encontraba, afortunadamente no pasó nada grave, ya que Seiya pudo esquivar el carro, aunque tenía unos cuantos moretones.

-¿¡Estás bien!? ¿No te pasó nada?-Y sin decir nada más, Serena abrazó a Seiya y empezó a llorar-Creí que...

-No bombón, no llores, estoy bien-Mientras acariciaba la larga cabellera rubia de Serena, las demás chicas se acercaron, y decidieron llevar a Seiya a un hospital para que lo revisaran

-¿Duele esto?-Dijo el doctor, mientras revisaba su brazo, Seiya se quejó levemente

-Tiene ligeros moretones, tengo que vendarle la muñeca, parece que se lastimó al aplicar mucha fuerza, afortunadamente no hay ninguna fractura, pero no puede hacer movimientos bruscos

-Es una lástima que no pueda ir con ustedes al viaje-Dijo Seiya con cierta felicidad, le avisaré al profesor que no podré ir

Ese día, Serena se olvidó de estudiar, Seiya se había lastimado y ella se ofreció a cuidarlo por el resto de la tarde. Al día siguiente avisaron al profesor que Seiya no iría

-Ya me avisaron que no puede ir joven Kou, en ese caso, le pido que ayude a la señorita Tsukino a estudiar.

-Sí profesor-Dijo Seiya

Así, fue como las demás sailors scouts se fueron de vacaciones con su grupo a las montañas, irían a convivir con la naturaleza, mientras que Seiya y Serena convivirían con los libros ^^U

Semana 1

Seiya y Serena avanzaban en los estudios muy bien de acuerdo al programa, tenían un descanso de 30 minutos que aprovechaban para charlar

-Y bien bombón, ¿Qué te parecen nuestros avances?

-Excelentes, por fín entiendo a las matemáticas, parece difícil pero no lo es...por cierto Seiya ¿Cómo sigue tu mano?

-Bien, supongo que dentro de 4 semanas ya estará bien.

-Me asusté mucho cuando ví el carro, yo creí que ya no te volvería a ver...

-Yo también creí lo mismo, pero tú hiciste que no sucediera.

Las manos de Serena y Seiya estaban tan juntas, Serena sentía que una fuerza desconocida la arrastraba hacia Seiya, no sabía exactamente qué le pasaba, pero tenía la obligación de acercarse más y más, de repente, ambas manos estaban tomadas, Seiya miró sus manos unidas y sonrió, Serena también sonrió, poco a poco y con mucha ternura, Seiya recorrió el brazo de Serena hasta llegar a su cara, la cual tomó entre sus manos, ambos se quedaron estáticos, las miradas se cruzaron, Seiya se fue acercando lentamente, había tanta calma y tranquilidad que incluso se podían oir los latidos de los corazones de ambos, hasta que por fín, los labios de Seiya rozaron con los de Serena, primero fue un rozón, más tarde, se fundieron en un beso apasionado, habían transcurrido 2 minutos que para ellos fueron una eternidad

-Aishiteru Serena-Dijo Seiya con la respiración entrecortada y al oído de Serena

-Aishiteru Seiya-Dijo ella abrazándolo, este abrazo duró una eternidad para ellos, no querían seguir más tiempo separados, pero tenían que estudiar...Así que tuvieron que redoblar esfuerzos, al punto de que Serena dormía en casa de Seiya en una hermosa habitación que tenía vista panorámica

Semana 2

Entre libros, abrazos y besos ambos estudiaron, para "mala suerte" de Serena, empezaba a llover tanto que a veces había truenos y a ella le asustaban

Semana 3

El clima romántico era genial, los estudios de maravilla, pero el estado del tiempo pésimo, Serena había decidido salir al jardín, de repente empezó a llover, venía empapada del jardín

-¡Serena, tienes que cambiarte, puedes enfermar!

-Está bien Seiya-De repente, se oyó en el cielo un rugido, era un trueno, ella abrazó a Seiya temerosa

-Creo que por hoy hemos terminado, al parecer, se avecina una tormenta eléctrica

-¿Tormenta eléctrica?-Dijo Serena con algo de miedo-A mí no me gustan los truenos...

-No te preocupes bombón, yo estoy contigo, además tenemos que madrugar mañana, solo nos faltan 2 problemas más y terminamos

-Gracias Seiya, ahora mismo me iré a cambiar de ropa

Serena subió a su habitación, ya eran en ese momento las 7 de la noche, por su lado Seiya había decidido ir a su habitación, pero la tormenta aun no cesaba, pasaron 3 horas y la tormenta ya había disminuido, pero los truenos no dejaban de ser espectaculares, Seiya no podía dormir, así que decidió salir por un momento, ahí, en el pasillo se encontró con Serena

-¿No puedes dormir?

-No, los truenos me asustan mucho y...

-Ven-Dijo mientras extendía su mano-Quédate conmigo, no te va a pasar nada Serena, tranquila-De repente un espectacular trueno se dejó escuchar, Serena, que tenía algo de miedo, abrazó a Seiya, quien la condujo hasta su habitación.

-Ven-Le dijo-Acuéstate aquí

Serena fue hacia donde estaba Seiya, entró en su cama

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, gracias, ya no tengo tanto miedo

Seiya abrazó nuevamente a Serena, era la primera vez que Serena dormía con él, tan cerca...sentir la respiración de Seiya, la tibieza de su piel, su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, alzó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos negros que la veían, una sonrisa angelical. Seiya la atrajo hacia sí y así se quedaron dormidos

Al día siguiente el sol asomaba por los ventanales, era un día precioso, rápidamente Serena se fue a bañar y Seiya preparó el desayuno, a las 10 am ya habían terminado de estudiar, decidieron que el resto del día lo dedicarían a divertirse y así lo hicieron. Al anochecer, Serena aprovechó lo claro de la luna para salir a contemplarla, Seiya percatándose de la ausencia de Serena en su habitación bajó a buscarla

-¿Que hace mi linda novia aquí y a estas horas de la noche?

-Contemplando las estrellas ¿No son hermosas?

-Sí, pero no tanto como tú mi querido bombón

Serena inclinó su cabeza en el hombro de Seiya, ambos se tomaron de las manos, y con mucha ternura Seiya besó primero la mejilla de Serena hasta llegar a su boca, sin poderse resistir, Serena buscó los labios de Seiya también y ambos se fundieron en un apasionado y largo beso, las respiraciones de ambos estaban agitadas, pero no les importaba, el beso se fue prolongando por más tiempo, hasta que ya no podían separarse, lentamente Seiya empezó a besar el cuello de Serena y sin decir nada la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, lentamente la acomodó en su cama y se despidió de Serena

-Que descanses mi dulce bombón

-¡Seiya, espera! ¡No te vayas por favor! ¡Quédate conmigo!

-Está bien-Seiya se sentó en un sillón que había cerca

-No, quédate a mi lado, te necesito, te quiero te amo, te des... Serena se llevó las manos a la boca para taparla... se le habían escapado las palabras que desde hacía tiempo había querido decir...

En la cara de Seiya se dibujó una tierna sonrisa, se acostó al lado de Serena

-Que descanses bombón-Dijo él tiernamente

Seiya ya se había dormido, pero Serena no podía dormir, el estar cerca de Seiya la ponía nerviosa, a pesar de ser ya novios, lentamente Serena abrazó a Seiya, quien abrió los ojos en ese momento asustándola, Seiya le sonrió y ella se sonrojó, la sensación de sentir el calor de Seiya a su lado, era indescriptible, Seiya también la abrazó, tiernamente Seiya tomó la cara de Serena entre sus manos y la besó, Serena se dejó llevar, los primeros besos fueron sumamente tiernos, para dar paso a otros llenos de pasión, la respiración de ambos se volvió más rápida

-¿Estás segura Serena?

-S... sí-Dijo ella

Lentamente Seiya fue despojando a Serena de cada una de sus prendas, lo mismo hizo ella, ambos exploraban cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta que se fundieron en un solo cuerpo...juntos por fín y para siempre...

A partir de esa noche, Seiya se escabullía a la habitación de Serena o viceversa. La semana transcurrió demasiado rápido, las clases ya se avecinaban y de nuevo a la escuela, pero en este momento era lo que menos le importaba. Así pasó otra semana más, cuando las chicas llegaron, Serena y Seiya fueron a recibirlas.

-Hola chicas ¿Cómo les fue?

-Mal, llovió todo el tiempo-Dijo Rei

-No había chicos guapos qué admirar-Dijo Mina

-No nos fue tan mal chicas, recuerden que estudiamos y...-Dijo Amy

-Pero estudiar...hay Amy...-Dijo Lita

-Y ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes chicos?-Dijo Rei

-Bien...bien...-Dijo Serena

-¿Estudiaste?-Dijo Amy

-Si, si estudié

-¿Cómo sigues de tu muñeca Seiya?

-Mejor, en una semana más me quitan el vendaje

-Bien, entonces ¡Vámonos de aquí!-Dijo Mina

Cuando todas habían dado la media vuelta, Rei creyó ver algo: Seiya tomaba la mano de Serena.

-¿Sucede algo Rei?-Dijo Amy

-N...no, nada, es que creí que...

Pero al momento descubrir que Seiya efectivamente había tomado de la mano a Serena esbosó una sonrisa y dirigió una mirada pícara a Serena, quien simplemente se sonrojó, en cambio, Mina al momento de verlos tomados de la mano hizo un gran escándalo

-¡Oye Serena, pícara, tienes que decirme cómo te fue con Seiya! ¿Cómo, cuando y dónde? ¡Anda, dime!

Seiya y Serena se sonrojaron, y Seiya simplemente la atrajo hacia él.

-Ya tendremos tiempo de charlar chicas-Dijo algo emocionado

Todos fueron directo a la casa de Seiya

-Tenemos que estudiar si queremos regresar a clases con buenas notas-Dijo Amy

-Hay Amy, tu nunca cambiarás...-Dijo Lita

-Déjanos descansar, el viaje fue muy pesado...por favor...!-Dijo Rei

-Está bien chicas, pero luego estudiamos

-Sí, sí-Respondieron al unísono

Seiya les indicó su habitación, se instalaron y decidieron ir a descansar, los únicos que permanecieron despiertos fueron Seiya y Serena.

-Estaré en el salón.

-Ven-Dijo Seiya mientras tomaba la mano de Serena tiernamente y la besaba, Serena lo abrazó y Seiya hizo lo mismo.

-Te acompaño al salón-Dijo Seiya mientras acariciaba a Serena, se desprendió de ella y se dirigió a la cocina. Serena ya estaba sentada en un gran sillón, Seiya entró con un par de copas: era champagñe.

-Toma amor-Dijo él-Brindo por nosotros y por hacerme el hombre más feliz del universo

-Brindo porque tuve la oportunidad de conocer alguien como tú que ha hecho olvidarme de tristes experiencias

Ambas copas chocaron, primero un pequeño sorbo, Seiya y Serena dejaron sus copas a un lado.

-Gracias Seiya-Serena se levantó del sillón y rodeó a Seiya con sus manos, Seiya recibió los besos de Serena. Seiya la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más a él, ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso... la puerta se abrió repentinamente, y cuatro sombras cayeron al suelo...

-Eh, ho..hola Serena, Seiya, buenas noches-Dijo Lita apenada

-Chicas, les dije que era de muy mala educación espiar, debimos haberle preguntado a Serena y...

-Amy, tu fuiste la primera que dijo que bajáramos a ver y...-Rei ya no pudo decir más, ya que Amy casi la asfixia al haberle tapado la boca

-Hay chicos, continúen, hagan de cuenta que nosotras no estamos aquí ¿Sí?-Dijo Mina

2 minutos más tarde, todos se encontraban alrededor de la chimenea, Serena y Seiya obviamente contaron la historia de cómo se hicieron novios, pero no con lujo de detalles.

-Hay, que romántico, me gustaría que el chico que llegue a ser mi novio fuera caballeroso y que me ame como soy-Dijo Mina

-No te preocupes Mina, tarde o temprano llegará-Dijo Serena

Pasaron 4 años, derrotaron a infinidad de malignas y el amor de ambos era infinito, sin embargo, había algo que preocupaba a Serena: el futuro, ya que si ella se casaba con Seiya, el Milenio de Plata sufriría cambios drásticos.

-¿Qué tienes mi dulce bombón?-DIjo Seiya un día a Serena

-Estoy preocupada por el futuro, no se qué vaya a suceder de ahora en adelante...

-Serena-Dijo Seiya mientras tomaba a Serena de las manos y la abrazaba-Si el futuro va a sufrir cambios, es porque de seguro ése no era el verdadero futuro en sí, además...¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo tu madre en la luna?

-Sí, que en esa época aparte de Endimyon existía otra persona que también estaba enamorada de mí y que ella también me correspondía debido a la lejanía de Endimyon...

-Así es...¿Tu sabes quién es?

-No, pero mi madre me dijo que pronto descubriría quien es esa persona, pero yo te amo a tí, no amo a nadie más...yo...no quiero separame de tí por el simple hecho de saber que en mi antigua vida tú y yo ni siquiera nos conocíamos...

-No te preocupes bombón, yo estaré a tu lado siempre. Ven, déjame abrazarte de nuevo-Dijo Seiya, mientras Serena se acomodaba en los brazos de su amado

-De verdad, no quiero separarme de tí, no me importa cambiar el futuro...

De repente, un haz de luz iluminó la habitación, se encontraban en el Milenio de Plata ya reconstruido...

-¿Es el Milenio de Plata?-Dijo Seiya

-Así es-Contestó una voz femenina

-Reina Serenity ¿Que sucede?

-Nada Seiya, sólo soy un espíritu y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi hija

-Reina, yo la amo y lo haría una y mil veces

-Veo que amas mucho a Serena-Dijo la Reina

-Así es, haría lo qeu fuera por ella

-¿Lo que fuera?-DIjo la Reina

-Sí

-Entonces Seiya, es hora de darte una recompensa

Una luz traspasó el cuerpo de Seiya, quién cerró sus ojos, de repente, se encontró en el antiguo Milenio de Plata

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En el antiguo Milenio de Plata-Dijo la Reina

-¿Yo viví aquí?

-Así es, y eras uno de los guardianes y príncipe

-¿Un guardian...y...príncipe?

-Sí y estabas profundamente enamorado de ella, es más ella también te correspondía

-¿Ella? ¿Es que acaso alguien estaba enamorada de mí...y...yo de ella?

-Sí, pero su amor nunca pudo critalizar debido a la destrucción que arrasó con todo...

-Quisiera saber quién es ella

-La tienes enfrente de tí-Dijo la Reina

De repente, una figura con dos coletas largas y un vestido blanco apareció enfrente de Seiya: era Serena

-¿Así que yo soy la otra persona que puede cambiar el futuro?

-Así es, Endimyon, es decir, Darien, renunció a todo esto desde el momento en el que decidió abandonarlo todo para irse a los E.U y cumplir la promesa que había dejado...

Seiya abrió los ojos, cuando descubrió que a su lado se hallaba Serena convertida en la nueva Reina Serenity, y él se hallaba vestido de traje negro con una rosa en la solapa, él no usaba antifaz, pero sí una larga, filosa y brillante espada

-Ahora; hija, Seiya, quisiera darles una sorpresa-DIjo la Reina, y mientras decía esto una esfera envuelta en luz apareció frente a ellos, adentro, había una peuqeña niña de cabellos negros como la noche y con dos coletas iguales a las de Serena

-¿Quién es ella?-Dijo Serena

-Su hija-DIjo la Reina

-¿¡Nuestra hija!?-Dijeron ambos sonrojados

-Sí y muy pronto nacerá-DIjo la Reina-Ustedes han estado aquí por minutos, pero para el mundo ya han transcurrido 6 años, el Milenio de Plata aparecerá en la Tierra.

Ellos se fueron agradeciendo a la Reina Serenity todo lo que les había dicho, tanto Serena com Seiya prefirieron seguir viviendo normalmente, así fue como el Milenio de Plata se reconstruyó, ambos pasaban la mitad de su tiempo ahí siempre que querían estar solos hasta que terminaron por vivir definitivamente ahí...así pasó 1 año y la llegada de la niña a quien le pusieron por nombre Serena, fue una sorpresa, para entonces Serena ya se había convertido en la Neo Reina Serenity y Seiya en el nuevo Rey Endimyon, 3 años después, nació un varoncito, aquien pusieron el nombre de Seiya, Amy se había casado con Richard, Lita con Motou, Rei con Nicholas y Mina con Andrew.

Al paso del tiempo, las hijas e hijos de ambos y de las sailors scouts se hallaban en el pasado estudiando con sus padres y preparándose para el futuro.

Nota numero 2 de Lucy: Bien, bien, se que a muchas fans de la pareja Serena/Darien no les va a gustar mucho este fic… pero no se preocupen, que tambien en un futuro pondre un fic Serena/Darien, en fin, ¿Motivos por los que hice este fic? El primero es porque al recordar el capitulo donde Seiya ayuda a Serena contra Iron Mouse y ella lo confunde con Darien, me parte el corazon Serena cuando llora por Darien y Seiya, ni tardo ni perezoso, le dice que puede suplantar a Darien… ¿Y quien no hubiera dicho que si? Bueno, espero que después de este comentario las fans de la pareja Serena/Darien me vayan a quemar… pero con alguien como Seiya… en fin… tampoco puedo negar que Darien no hace bonita pareja con Serena, pero, pienso que como es la pareja convencional, seria interesante variar un poquito…


End file.
